


Land of the Lost

by ByTheDawn



Series: Stolen Moments [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: Regina never adopted Henry, and Emma didn’t come to Storybrooke. Sick and tired of the endless repetition of her days, Regina leaves town for a break from her self-imposed curse. She takes a job waiting tables at the diner Emma works at as well.</p><p>Written as a request to see the season 4 storyline of Lauren and Crystal on Lost Girl rewritten to reflect Emma and Regina. This fic contains spoilers for Lost Girl season 4 (everything aired so far), as the dialogue comes from the series almost word for word, but none for Once Upon a Time. I own absolutely nothing except for the drive to go for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now Leaving Storybrooke

Crossing the border between Storybrooke and the greater state of Maine did not cause Regina to lose her memories. She hadn't been completely sure of that fact before she had attempted it, but it made sense: it was her curse, after all. Yet, Regina would have preferred losing her memories over staying in the tiny town that was slowly suffocating her. 

It had been so good in the beginning: she ruled supreme in the brand new world, was respected and a little feared, and all her enemies were reduced to perverted caricatures of themselves that—who least for a while—had given Regina great joy to watch.

Now, twenty-eight long years later, Regina was ready to do anything to break free of the suffocating monotony of Storybrooke living. She needed to get away, see something else, experience different things, be someone else for a while. She knew she could never stay gone for too long—Gold would undoubtedly turn that scenario to his favor and find a way to crush her—but she could go away for a little while. For a few weeks at most, she could leave.

Regina had gathered all the magic she could find, sucking it out of every heirloom of their fairytale past, had packed a bag with simple clothes and purchased a beat-down old Volvo. Throwing the bag into the passenger seat, she had tore out of the town without a plan. She was just going away for a while.

She didn't get far. The first hick town over, Regina's car had given out and while she had enough money in her real-world bank account to purchase a dozen more, she had taken it as a divine sign and rented a motel room on the outskirts of her new refuge. That night, she had eaten at the dinner at the end of the street where a cute blonde waited tables. The woman had jokingly told her that there was a position available if she was looking for work, and Regina had turned up the next day with a resume of life-long diner experience. There wasn't a single truth on the form--including her name, now Amber--but she got hired anyway, much to the delight of yesterday's waiter, who went by Emma Swan.

Waiting tables was harder than it looked, but Regina was smart and hungry for a change to her life. Emma was a veteran—a true one, not just on her resume—and saw through Regina's fibs in a New York minute, especially when she murdered her third stack of plates of the night.

“Hey butterfingers, what do you think you’re doing over there?” Emma asked while Regina flew down towards the ground to collect the remnants of another few dishes coming out of her meager paycheck. 

“Redecorating.” Regina sassed as Emma crouched down next to her and Emma grinned.

“Well, next time, put some flowers on the table or something.” Emma said without malice. Regina was quite sure the other woman had broken a few plates in her time so she couldn’t really blame Regina for doing the same. That said, Regina hadn’t actually planned on causing this mayhem—for once.

“I don’t know what happened…I just uh…” she admitted—and it was true. One moment she was reaching for the newspaper and the next, moment her tray impacted with the diner floor loud enough to wake the dead.

“Well, what happened is that you have never waited a table before in your life—” Emma deadpanned while collecting plate fragments and then gave her a bright smile before continuing on.

“…despite what your resume says.” Regina had to concede to that, but didn’t want to say it out loud. Being found out was not a problem, but it still made Regina defensive. Changing the subject, she stood—distancing herself from the blonde who smelled like sweet apples and a hint of something spicy, Regina was not above noticing—she begun to scan the ground.

“You know, I think I lost my nametag.” She said and felt heat shoot up her arm as Emma reached for it and jumped up. She felt herself spun towards the blonde, who dipped her head and met her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Emma spoke, pushing her hair behind her eyes before reaching into her pocket for a new name tag. “We’re all running from something… ‘Amber’.” She added and with deliberately slow movements, Emma reached out to push Regina’s hair out of the way. Regina blushed lightly, feeling the sparks between her and the unfamiliar blonde spark.

“I always make such a mess…” Regina admitted in the vacuum of anonymity the diner provided. The statement was profound for her, but Emma failed to read into the deeper meaning—something Regina appreciated. She hadn’t meant to complicate things while she was here. Emma’s deliberate movements, understanding demeanor ad kind eyes just did something to her—made her long for something she had gone without for so long. 

“You are kind of a huge crutz.” Emma agreed with her, and Regina smiled because that was something she had never been called. She had been called a lot of things by the citizens of Storybrooke and before by the inhabitants of the Kingdom, but ‘clutz’ had never been one of them. It was nice to be something else and it made Regina long for more… something she was about to get.

“…but you’re also cute… and funny…” Emma reached for the collar of Regina’s blouse to pin the new nametag in place. “…and sexy.” Emma finished. Regina smirked.

“You think I’m funny?” She asked—another something no one had ever called her before—and Emma nodded, her voice lowering imperceptibly. 

“Uh-hum.” Emma agreed. “And, I think you need a drink… tonight, after closing.” Regina watched as Emma’s hands fell away and the look of playful banter Emma gave her, gave way to a deeper something, hidden in gorgeous greens. Suddenly, Regina felt trapped—by her own desires, by the unfamiliar territory, but everything that threatened to overtake her. Had she ever been propositioned before? Regina doubted it. In her limited experiences, she had always been the aggressor and her partners willing at best. Now here was a woman willing to put herself out there in order to pursue her—and Regina wanted to go for it, she did, but at the same time it terrified her. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if Emma wanted more? What if…? 

“I can’t. I’m sorry, I just can’t.” Regina choked out. Suddenly, the situation was too much for Regina and she had to leave—right now. Turning around, she left Emma rooted to the spot, watching her go with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.


	2. Can't Change Nature

The next shift was a pain. Emma was obviously pissed at her, and the guys sitting down in her section turned out to be assholes. Most would not have been able to tell the color of her eyes, but they were well aware of her breast size and the way her pants fit her ass. Regina was quickly tiring of waiting tables, but she didn’t have a contingency plan at the moment and at least the experience was new enough not to be completely old yet.

“One liver and unions.” She said as cheerfully as she could to the tinted male in her section. She accepted the plate and as she turned around, he called after her.

“Thank you darling… now don’t go too far…” She turned around to find him leering at her ass in such an obvious manner she was too stunned to throw a fireball at his smug face. 

“… I do like that view.” He finished his come-on and Regina wondered if human decency was a concept completely foreign to this land. Sighing, she crossed the distance to the bar where Emma was expertly rolling napkins.

“I think that guy just slapped my butt with his eyes,” Regina kicked off grumpily. “How do you put up with some of these customers?” She added as she reached for a napkin to help fold. 

“Same as I put up with some of the staff.” Emma answered haughtily, throwing a napkin down. Regina’s head shot up and she looked at the blonde, who was obviously still very much annoyed with Regina for turning down her offer. Sighing, Regina realized she needed to make this right or she would have to leave—and while the customers were pigs, Emma had something alluring, and despite choking last night, Regina hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what would have happened had she said ‘yes’ to drinks.

“I’m sorry if I was rude earlier,” She started, going for sincere but being so rusty at it, she saw her next word fell flat. “…but—” Emma interrupted her with a quick ‘nuh-uh’ and a shake of her head.

“No good apology ever included the words ‘if’ and ‘but’.” Emma informed her and Regina couldn’t fault her logic. Alright, attempt number two…

“Um…” She started and said the only thing she could think of that at least was true: “I’m a jerk”. She paused for a reaction and when none was forthcoming she asked if this was a better apology. Emma smiled and Regina realized she was on the right track. 

“I’m an egocentric jerk?” She tried, realizing she liked the way she could amuse the blonde when she showed a bit more vulnerability. Vulnerable wasn’t really in her wheelhouse in Stroybrooke, but this wasn’t Storybrooke and she wasn’t Regina; she was Amber, and Amber could make it up to a beautiful woman without burning down the town. Not that she had any experience with that or anything…

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, princess,” Emma sassed, and gave her a genuine smile. Regina tried to contain her laugh at the term of endearment. “…and don’t be too hard on them either,” Emma added, nodding over her shoulder to the customers. “…especially about the butt thing; I’d slap that.” Emma added, and Regina realized they were back to flirting. The realization empowered her. 

“Well, better you than boneheads…” Regina started, but was distracted by the sound of a person in distress at the back of the diner. It was the jerk she’d just served liver and unions to—a meal he was currently choking on. He wrestled himself out of the booth, trying to dislodge whatever piece of food had gotten caught in his windpipe, but he was failing and suddenly Regina was up on her feet.

“Oh my God, he’s choking.” She breathed and rushed to the customer. Rounding his shuddering body, she pressed herself into his back and pushed her fist up under his ribcage. She forced her fist up, trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver she had been taught years ago as part of a town-wide first aid program she had taken great pleasure in making everyone go through. Regina had actually picked up the skill herself while watching the dwarves forcefully practice the trick on each other. Unfortunately, she was doing something incorrectly, or the piece of food was lodged inside his throat too deeply: it wasn’t coming out—despite Emma’s best efforts to get it out of him by patting his back while Regina tried the maneuver.

Regina had murdered dozens—hundreds—of people, but every murder she had committed or had others commit for her had been because of something they had done to her… and as much as it had annoyed Regina at the time, staring at her ass was really not a reason to let the customer die. Sighing, Regina gave up on the maneuver and instead placed her hand flat on his chest. With a powerful puff of magic that she could feel down to her toes—God, she had missed it!—she dislodged the piece of food from the customer’s windpipe. Groaning, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Regina stood, feeling the magical buzz leave her body—only to be confronted with Emma’s cell phone camera.

“Thank you,” The customer groaned, but Regina didn’t have time for that. Emma was looking at the screen, replying a video of a purple puff of smoke, glowing eyes, and a dislodging piece of food. 

“Do you know how much we can make for this…? Emma asked incredulously—and not the least bit shocked at her abilities, Regina noted. “I’ve recorded the whole thing.” She added, and Regina realized she had a huge problem. 

It took her an hour or so to come up with a solution that she doubted would work, but was worth the shot, regardless. By the time the shift ended, she had convinced Emma to have that drink with her. Sitting on their separate sides of one of the diner’s many booths, Regina watched Emma slam down her shot and groan.

“Feel better?” She asked, trying to support the other woman as she overcame their long and eventful day.

“I barely feel anything.” Emma answered with a grin, and Regina smirked. “I’m gonna go pee.” Emma added and slid out of her booth. Regina watched her disappear and went on to phase two. Reaching into Emma’s bag, she pulled out her cellphone and lit up the screen. Unfortunately, the thing was locked.

“Oh, password… shit…” Regina whispered emphatically and racked her brain for possible words to try. “Maybe it’s ‘shit’,” She mused, figuring it wasn’t such an odd choice for the blonde to have that as her actual password. She typed the combination but it didn’t unlock the phone. 

“Toad.” She suddenly heard behind her, making her jump as her heart bounded up to her throat. “It was my dog’s name when I was a kid,” Emma added as she sauntered over to her side of the booth again. “T-O-A-D, it’s ironical, huh?” Emma added. Regina didn’t comment; she could only think about how busted she was. Obviously, Emma had not bought her ‘let’s have that drink now’-routine.

Regina cleared her face of emotion and tried to come up with anything that would explain why she had been trying to gain access to Emma’s phone. Somehow ‘having you out me as a witch to the entire world would ruin my chance at this fresh start’ didn’t quite cut it—although it was the truth.

“I was just looking for your weather app.” She tried, and realized right away that this was not going to help matters any. 

“8623. You can go ahead.” Emma said and Regina punched in the code. 

“Look it’s sunny, with a side of... you’re not buying any of this, are you?” Regina groaned, still not looking up from the phone. Emma shifted her weight as she stood with a hand on her hip and the other on the back of the couch.

“This is about that video,” Emma stated. It wasn’t a question. “Do you know how much people will pay for shit like this?” she added and now Regina did look up at her.

“Look, this video cannot exist. If anyone sees this, there will be some very bad people after me. I wish I could tell you more, but it’s just—” Regina tried to reason with Emma, tangling herself in her words. She got up and crowded Emma’s space, trying to do with words what she really hoped she wouldn’t have to do with magic—make this go away. Magic always came with a price—today’s events were proof of that—and Regina feared that hexing Emma would blow any shot Regina might have with her, even if it was always going to be temporary. While Regina was still looking for words to explain what she really couldn’t explain, Emma finished her sentence.

“…It’s complicated.” When Regina looked up at her, Emma was smiling understandingly. Her heart pounded in her chest, especially when Emma reached for the phone and—with a few touched to the screen—erased the video from existing. Regina breathed an obvious sign of relief. Emma nodded in understanding and then Regina did something she had never thought herself capable of doing: she threw her arms around Emma’s neck and pushed herself close to her. It took a moment, but then Emma’s arm came up around her and she held her tightly against her body while Regina finally got a full breath of Emma’s unique scent. 

“Wow… if this is what I get for letting you delete things on my phone I should let you know, I have over thirty Instagrams of gas station sandwiches on here.” Emma breathed into her hair and Regina smiled despite herself. Untangling, Regina met Emma’s eyes.   
“I’m Regina.” She said, not knowing a single other way to show her gratitude. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Regina.” Emma said, and Regina shivered; that look was back in Emma’s eyes—that look that said ‘if you want me, I’m right here’… and Regina did want her. She just couldn’t think of a way to make that clear to the blonde.

“Thank you.” She breathed as they stood mere inches apart, and Emma nodded, both women very aware of the tension between them.


	3. What Things May Come

The next morning, things were back to normal at the diner... well, Regina had come in early because she hadn’t been able to sleep and had instead chosen to reorganize the whole of the bar area. It wasn’t something she had needed to do, but it had been something she wanted to do—she hated feeling like she owed anyone and she hoped this would go towards repaying Emma.

“Holy crap!” 

Regina looked up to see Emma saunter in, looking around her with wide eyes.

“What did you do?” She asked.

“A little reorganizing,” Regina admitted. “Is it okay?” She questioned, suddenly insecure. Regina wasn’t used to being insecure—she had never had a reason to. Until Emma.

“Okay?” The blonde said incredulously, “This place is more organized than my shitty apartment.” Emma added as she walked behind the counter to check out the many changes Regina had made. Regina smiled and observed her track through the items.

“Um... sugar is with salt and pepper…” she started to explain. “Obviously.” Regina added with a smirk, and Emma nodded as if it really had been obvious. Yet, the sugar hadn’t been with the salt and pepper, so it hadn’t been that obvious.

“And, um, vinegar is with ketchup and other condiments. Oh! And no longer directly next to the baking soda… you can imagine my surprise when I saw that...” Regina went on, not on a roll. “Actually everybody's surprised if those two decide to mix it up and have a party. Carbonic acid is actually very unstable... kind of like this place... and Ronald.” Regina added, indicating the cook of the diner, but trailed off when she realized her potion brewing abilities were showing. Also, she was babbling—something that Regina had never done in her life, so how it was happening now was beyond her. It must have something to do with the way Emma was looking at her with a mixture of amusement, awe, and plain old desire.

“You're hilarious.” Emma complimented and Regina felt like she should be falling down a rabbit hole right about now, or poofing herself away. God! She was infinitely happy none of this would ever find its way to the citizens of Storybrooke.

“Am I?” She questioned, more out of embarrassment than anything else. Emma nodded and smiled a seductive smile at her that caused a genuine smile to come to Regina’s lips as well.

“So? You like?” Regina sked, trying to make this about anything other than her embarrassment, but found herself rooted to the spot when Emma answered her, her voice and eyes so intense that it was clear this wasn’t about the diner at all: this was about Regina herself. 

“Yeah. I do like.” The waitress said, and Regina swallowed, nervously breaking eye-contact with the blonde and arranging the last of the bottles on the counter in a perfect line. Emma was still watching her and after a moment, she stepped in her personal space, brushing pat her to reach for one of the larger containers.

“I just need some sugar.” Emma husked, and the words shot straight down to her core, burning hot enough to cause the panic to flutter up inside her stomach again. Emma was letting the last word hang in the air as she went for the second meaning of the word—a kiss. Regina swallowed heavily as she willed herself to kiss Emma, but found herself backing up regardless. She couldn’t do this—she couldn’t want Emma this much. She was going away in a few weeks—days maybe—she shouldn't get attached. It would only make Storybrooke so much worse.

“Emma, I can’t.” She said truthfully. Emma straightened with a sigh—rebuffed for the second time—and Regina wanted to continue when Ronald hit the bell and called out ‘Break’s over! Break is over!’ at the top of his lungs. Regina huffed in amusement and Emma—apparently unimpressed with Regina’s most recent attempt to wiggle out of their attraction—smiled.

“See? Unstable.” Regina deadpanned.

“See? Funny.” Emma flirted and with a last grin, she brushed past her again and left Regina to watch her go, her mind going a hundred miles an hour trying to make sense of recent events.

By the end of their shift, Regina was feeling more at ease again. Emma had kept up her flirtatious banter, but hadn’t crowded her too much, letting Regina adjust to the possibilities. Any progress she had made, however, vaporized when Emma sauntered up to her while she was wiping down a table. Reaching under her arm with a napkin, Regina was suddenly overwhelmed by the presence of the blonde. 

“Tips…” Emma breathed in her ear and Regina nodded. 

“Thanks.” She rasped as Emma retracted her arm and pulled out of her space. Regina missed her the moment she left. Making a decision, she followed the blonde to the bar, where she was packing up her bag to leave for the day. 

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Regina tried to explain, hoping that she could at least show Emma that it wasn’t her—that she wasn’t saying no because of who Emma was.

“It's okay. Really, I get it.” Emma said looking very much like a woman who, indeed, got it. And so, Regina decided to ask the question that had plagued her for days.

“Why are you here?” she asked and Emma’s eyes shifted to her. 

“I… work here.” Emma deadpanned and Regina huffed.

“Yeah, I know.” She answered, then tried to find the right words to explain. “It's just that… I know why Ronald is here, and I'm still kinda working on why I'm here...” Regina trailed off a moment.

“Oh, that 'why are you here'.” Emma said and looked at Regina with a hint of resistance. 

“You know what, if it's too personal a question—“ Regina started, but Emma cut her off. 

“It's okay. Uh... well, I guess... sometimes when a girl's had so much bad luck, she can... start to feel like she's the one causing it. She is bad luck. And that's when you start to accept things. Like how being in love doesn’t mean you have found someone who will stick by you when shit gets rough… and how sometimes big dreams will swallow you whole if you don't turn 'em into small ones instead. Small ones like this…” Emma explained, and then Regina was holding a newspaper clipping that she examined with interest.

“Farm for sale?” She asked with amusement.

“Small farm for sale.” Emma corrected. “Just under ten acres, couple of chickens, pigs. An old Palomino named Duke. Work hard all day and just sit and watch the stars at night. Little heaven right there.” Emma added, and Regina had to admit, that dream sounded very good to her ears. She was still reeling from Emma’s honest answer earlier, and how much she related to it. Emma could have been describing her life right there, minus a few curses and bodies. She handed the paper back, wishing she had the guts to follow it with a kiss.

“See you tomorrow?” she asked, and Emma hummed in acknowledgement before turning to leave. Regina wished she didn’t. When Emma turned back around, her breath caught in her throat.

“Listen, I know you're not on the market, but if you ever wanna grab some beer and a pizza and vent... you know where I live.” Emma said, the invite clear, despite her words.

“I have no idea where you live.” Regina intoned, and it was true. Emma nodded at the napkin she had given Regina earlier, and Regina looked down at it, folding the flap back to find an address in neat handwriting. She swallowed, smiled, and then felt a huge grin come to her features as she examined the words.


	4. Words To Live By

An hour later, Regina found herself in front of Emma’s door with a six-pack and a pizza in her hands and a nervous smile on her face. She wasn’t sure if this was the best idea in the world, but she wanted it. She wanted it more than anything and wasn’t that the point of this little field trip? To finally get some change? Get some things she wanted?

Emma opened the door in nothing more than a tank top and shorts, and Regina felt her desire spike. Instead of jumping the blonde who was cradling a glass of wine, she managed to form a sentence, and was quite proud of herself.

“The beer and the pizza and the venting.” She said lightly, and smiled. “Is right now too soon?” Emma smiled at her and stepped aside to let her in.

“Of course not. Come on in.” She invited and closed the door behind her. 

Before long they were sitting on the floor of the—indeed crappy—apartment of the young blonde and Regina had lost count of the amount of beer and wine she had consumed. She didn’t care, though; she was having the time of her life. Emma was fun and easy to be around, and just as broken as she was. They were firmly engaged in a game of ‘forget about…’ that made Regina feel so good.

“Why can't we just.... erase everything.” Regina pressed. “All the bad shit that's ever happened to us, or that we've done and just forget it all.”

“Forget that horny boss that kept grabbing my ass.” Emma offered.

“Forget the all-black clown’s outfits I wore all through my early adulthood… as a ‘statement’.“ Regina chimed in.

“Yeah. Forget that...” Emma told her. “Forget that car that I hit and then sped away, and didn't tell anyone… Until now.” She confessed. A pause and then: “Actually it was three.” 

“What?” Regina cried out and laughed as Emma snorted and took a sip of her beer. 

“Go, go!” Emma told her, and Regina grinned.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Regina said, feeling bubbly and drunk, and happy for the first time in longer than she could remember.

“Forget the curse I cast on the citizens of the Enchanted Forest that has kept them trapped in this forsaken world for nearly three decades.” Regina toasted, but when no immediate giggles were forthcoming, she looked to her side to find Emma staring.

“What?” Emma asked and Regina waved it off.

“It's probably the beer talking. I guess I ran out of bad shit to forget.” Regina said, knowing she could sit here all night and still not reach the end of that list. Emma leaned back and was silent a moment.

“Imagine we could really forget all of that stuff... what would we have left?” She eventually said, and when their eyes met this time, Emma’s were serious. Regina lowered her drink and sighed. Her eyes slipped to Emma’s lips of their own accord and Emma twisted her body. Before Regina was even aware of what was happening, she was embracing Emma as the latter dove in for the kiss—a kiss that felt so very, very good.

She really shouldn't do this, shouldn't want this, but she was a little drunk and Emma's was pressed into her. She was warm and smelled good and it had been so long since Regina had connected with anyone—let alone have sex with them—that she really couldn't fight her own desires. Why should she? She was in Nowhere, Maine, with a woman who was kind to her and obviously wanted this to happen. There was no way Emma would be able to follow her back to Storybrooke once Regina chose to go back. This would be a onetime thing that Regina really, really, needed and so Regina allowed herself to fall into the kiss she had long been dreaming about.

It felt even better than expected; Emma's mouth was warm and her lips soft. She was a good kisser, even though the alcohol made her a little sloppy. Regina's hand came up to pull the other woman closer and she groaned against parted lips as their tongues met.

Emma roughly palmed her breast and Regina hissed, feeling her passion spike in the face of Emma's desire for her. It was so good to be wanted—accepted—and Regina let herself melt into the encounter. If all went to hell, she could be gone from this town in a matter of minutes.

She let Emma adjust their positions and hike up her shirt so she could take it off. Diligent fingers also made short work of her bra and before she knew it, Regina was leaning back into the bed with a hot blonde exploring her chest. As Emma sucked an already rock hard nipple into her mouth, Regina growled in the back of her throat and pushed Emma harder against her. Sharp teeth bit down lightly, causing Regina to shudder and pull Emma up so she could kiss her again. Emma wanted her, and she was making her feel so good; it was enough for Regina, who tugged at the edge of Emma's tank top until the blonde allowed her to slide it off of her. Emma was gorgeous and Regina wanted to see and feel far more of her than their restricting position allowed. 

"Up!" She ordered and with a grin, Emma untangled herself from the dark haired woman and stood. She reached out a hand to pull Regina up and into her arms, kissing her deeply. Regina melted into the embrace and unhooked Emma's bra before going for her jeans.

The only thing hampering their movements was desire as every attempt at undressing was slowed by deep, wet, kisses that ended in light bites and petulant sucking on necks or lips or breasts. Emma hadn’t even found her way down to her core yet, but already Regina felt on the edge of orgasm; just Emma's desire for her was enough. It was glorious to be the one pursued, and not the pursuer.

By the time they were completely undressed, both women were reduced to livewires, sparking every time they were touched. Regina had taken her fill of the supple skin of Emma's neck, of the plum flesh of her breasts, of responsive nipples which stood rock hard and proud of the woman's soft mounts and now she wanted to hear Emma come.

"Fuck me..." she whispered into Emma's ear, and Emma groaned in response, meeting her dark eyes with darkened green ones. Emma swallowed before kissing her deeply once more.

"Gladly." Emma agreed and pushed her down onto the bed. It wasn't long before they found themselves entangled in each other and fresh sheets; Emma's leg was creating delicious friction against Regina's core and Regina pressed her leg up to return the favor, a hand on Emma’s ass to help her push against her. She relished in the slick wetness that met her leg as Emma ground down into her and held on to the blonde as she rocked back and forth. Hands scrambled to cause more stimulation, but it really wasn't a requirement; both women were well underway to orgasm.

In the end, they came together, riding each other's legs and taking pleasure in each other's groans and whimpers of desire. It had been so long since Regina had felt so free and so sinfully good, she could have come from that alone.

Emma fell bonelessly on top of her, giggling at their current situation as they kissed in mutual appreciation and refused to give up this blissful position where Regina could slide her hands unabashedly over fair and damp skin and where Emma's mouth was so close to her neck. 

"You know I would have been fine with just beer and pizza, right?" Emma grinned down at her and Regina laughed unguardedly. 

“Now she tells me!” Regina huffed as Emma grinned. She reached up to kiss Emma and pull her closer into her body. This had been a good thing--a thing she wouldn't mind repeating and while her self-imposed exile was only temporarily, Regina vowed to make the most of it... and she was very sure Emma would be willing to help.


End file.
